Ce que je pense de toi, ce que tu penses de moi
by Loli-Pamplo
Summary: Ecrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF. Petit OS sur Peter et Nathan et les pensées qu'il peuvent avoir l'un pour l'autre suites aux interrogations de Peter.  Lointains souvenirs


**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Vol".**

I think I can Fly. Oui ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours. Plusieurs rêves. Plusieurs délires. Je crois que je peux voler. Qu'avais-je cru en le disant à mon frère ? Qu'il allait me prendre dans ses bras en me disant de tout lui raconter ? En me disant qu'il me croyait sur parole et que ce n'était pas grave ? Non. Nathan n'agissait jamais comme ça. Jamais. Nathan était trop terre à terre pour me croire. Pour imaginer qu'un jour quelque puisse sans l'aide de rien voler. Mais je n'avais pas rêvé, j'en étais sûr. Cette sensation de puissance que j'avais ressentie. De liberté. Cette impression de tomber, de remonter. Peter. Est-ce que Pan y était pour quelque chose ? On ne doit pas être capable de voler. Et pourtant ces derniers temps, je suis sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose. Sauve la pompom girl. Sauve le monde. Mais de quoi à la fin ? Je n'ai rien demandé. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je n'ai nul besoin qu'on m'enferme dans un asile. D'accord Nathan, je ne ferais plus d'ombre à ta campagne électorale. Je suis le vilain petit canard de la famille. Mais moi je peux, moi je sais voler. D'ailleurs je vais essayer là. Essayer de sauter pour voir. Pour leur prouver…

Peter ce n'est pas toi qui peut voler. C'est moi qui vole. Depuis longtemps. Ce pourquoi je n'ai pas été blessé lors de notre accident. Toi tu ne fais que voler… Les pouvoir. Juste ça. Tu n'es pas capable de t'élancer comme je le fais. Quand tu es en contact avec moi tu peux faire pareil, même si c'est juste bancal. Mais pour l'amour de dieu tu ne sais pas voler. Sauf que je serais incapable de t'expliquer le pourquoi. Peter ce n'est pas le moment de te mettre ça en tête. J'ai du travail, j'ai une réputation, en plus de cette d'être pragmatique. Comment peux tu envisager que je dise un jour à qui que ce soit que je sois capable de rejoindre les oiseaux et d'en profiter. Parfois je me réveille en y pensant. Et si tout de suite là, je m'élançais par la fenêtre, si là je testais, voir si le pouvoir existe toujours. Non Peter, le conte de Pan ne s'applique pas à toi. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir d'étranges facultés. Tu es là, ils sont plusieurs. Et je suis sûr que tu pourrais aussi bien copier leurs pouvoirs à eux. Peter je t'aime tu es mon frère, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger. Ce que je fais c'est pour toi. Un jour tu comprendras. Tu es trop impulsif. C'est dangereux, les gens sont dangereux, moi je veux t'aider.

Nathan si tu pouvais comprendre ce que je ressens maintenant. Je vais te prouver que je peux le faire, je viendrais te voir, à ta fenêtre, tel le garçon en habit vert. Je m'en sens capable, je n'ai pas peur. Nathan si pour une fois tu acceptais le dialogue, si pour une fois tu acceptais l'inacceptable. Si pour une fois tu me voyais comme le frère que je suis avec mes qualités et mes défauts.

Peter j'aimerais que nous puissions discuter sans que tu t'emportes, sans que tu me prennes de haut, croyant que je le fais avec toi. J'aimerais en parler. Mais tu n'es pas plus sujet au dialogue que moi. Alors je ne peux guère t'aider autrement qu'en me comportant ainsi. C'est le rôle du grand frère après tout. Mais c'est compliqué, ça a toujours été compliqué.

Je peux le faire.

Cesse tes idioties.

Je vole.

Tu tombes.

- Nathan ? Ton frère a eu un accident, il se serait laissé tomber d'un immeuble.

Sang qui se glace.

- Il est vivant mais avec des fractures. Très peu au regard de la hauteur d'ailleurs. Il faut qu'on aille le voir.

Peter tu t'es brûlé les ailes. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas compris ?

Nathan, j'étais sûr. Sûr de moi. Et je crois quand même que j'ai ralenti ma chute. Je crois que j'ai quand même réussi.

OoOoO

Un lointain souvenir que la série d'Hereos que j'ai regardé il y a bien longtemps, et juste la saison 1. Mais j'ai énormément aimé Peter et plus ou moins Nathan, ça dépendait. Ainsi je voulais un peu développer ce que chacun pouvait penser l'un pour l'autre. Malgré les vagues réminiscences.


End file.
